digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphimon
Seraphimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is the Mega form of Patamon and one of the Three Celestial Digimon that preserves the balance of the Digital World. Like his previous forms, he is an extremely powerful and High Ranking Angel. His blue and silver armor is so strong that evil attacks just glance aside. His attacks are anything but heavenly to his ill-fated enemies. Those that dare oppose him are dealt with attacks that completely obliterate his foes. Seraphimon also has an evil counterpart known as ShadowSeraphimon. Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Poyomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tokomon * Rookie (Child) - Patamon * Champion (Adult) - Angemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MagnaAngemon * Mega (Ultimate) - Seraphimon Attacks * Strike of the Seven Stars (Seven Heavens): Seraphimon fires seven great orbs of holy energy to all evil. * Hallowed Ascension (Ascension Hallow): Calls down a powerful bolt of lightning. * Hallowed Knuckle (Divine Breaker): Fire an electrical ball of crackling lightning from his fist. This attack has been used in Digimon Rumble Arena (Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution in Japanese). * Excalibur: Attacks with the energy sword Excalibur, which is generated from the armor on his right forearm. This attacks is only seen in Digimon V-Tamer manga. Appearances Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Jamieson Price (US) and Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP) With the demise of the Ancient Warriors, Seraphimon, along with the other Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, were chosen to restore peace to the Digital World. Seraphimon was charged with the making of the laws for all Digimon to follow and was also given the Light and Wind Legendary Warriors Spirits that were left by the Ancient Warriors to guard. The Digital World was returned to peace. However, it did not last, as Cherubimon became corrupted by Lucemon. Seraphimon was easily defeated by his former comrade and was sealed in his Crystal Castle until the DigiDestined revived him. But, in his newly-awakened and weakened state, he was defeated by Mercurymon and had his Fractal Code taken. As a Digi-Egg, Seraphimon was under Bokomon's care until he got his Fractal Code back. Seraphimon's Digi-Egg then hatched and Seraphimon was reborn as Patamon. Digimon Rumble Arena *Voiced by David Mallow (US) Seraphimon is unlockable in versus battle by beating single player mode as Patamon whom can also digivolve into Seraphimon. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon can digivolve into Seraphimon although his appearance differs from his appearances in the series, his wings are a silver color instead of golden and he doesn't use his signature techniques but he does learn Full HP Cure Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 In this reversion both Patamon and Gatomon are added as playable characters with their partners TK and Kari, both can evolve into Seraphimon and Ophanimon Digimon World DS Seraphimon is a Mega form of Tokomon, following Patamon's evolution line. A Seraphimon also appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Cherubimon and a GuardiAngemon that you must fight before you fight Zhuqiaomon. Trivia * He is named after the Seraphim, one of a class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Fictional angels Category:Anime and manga characters who can fly